I love Lucy
by anaisninja01
Summary: I'm not dead, and to prove it, here's another chapter. No lemon, but an adult situation, as they say. Still a QW/DC fic, so if you don't like this couple don't read it. R&R please
1. Iria's Ire

ILoveLucy

"Wah!"

"Oh! That Lucy," the young man chuckled."Always getting into trouble."

"Quatre!" an angry female voice howled from the front of the mansion, "you have some explaining to do!"

Quatre began straightening up the room in a panic. 'Oh no!Iria's mad at me,' he thought while turning off the TV and hiding a half-eaten bag of chips.'What did I do this time?'

The young blond didn't have enough time to go through the list of possible offenses before his older sister stormed into the room."Have you gone stark, raving mad, Quatre?"Iria bellowed before an expectant pause.

"Um…yes?" Quatre ventured, looking up at his sister through his bangs, like a little boy caught eating sweets before supper.

"Very well then, cancel the invitation, and we'll go to the doctor at once."She always sounded so motherly.

"Which invitation might that be?" a timid voice inquired.

"The one to that fork-eyebrowed she-devil to join you at our estate in Spain while you're there.What else would I be talking about?"

Quatre sighed with relief and frustration."Oh, Iria, really.Half the world knows I'm going to be there, so I have to throw a party, and I just thought I should invite her.She lives near there, and we haven't seen each other in so long--"

"Because she tried to kill you!But, to be honest, that's not what bothers me…."Quatre rolled his eyes."What bothers me is that I had to overhear it at tea, being talked up into a scandal by Julia Rothschild, that horrible gossip.She made it sound perfectly illicit, and she's going to be at the party, picking apart your every move--"

Before Iria's tirade could continue, Quatre growled and put his hands over his ears."I'm going to go pack now."

The next morning, the society section of the newspaper announced the youngest Winner's departure from the L4 colony.When he arrived n Madrid, Quatre had only moments in the estate before greeting calls and RSVPs began pouring in.'Where's Dorothy?At least when she gets here, I won't have to talk to these boring people.'

Just then, the doorbell rang, and moment later Rashid entered Quatre's study."Master Quatre, Miss Dorothy has arrived," he announced as he opened the door to the young lady.

Dorothy breezed in, wearing a white sun dress with her long blond hair trailing behind her.She smiled widely and sincerely upon seeing Quatre, but there was that ever-present predatory look about her that taunted, "I'm gonna get you," whatever that meant.In spite of looking like a wild cat, or perhaps because of it, she was beautiful.

Quatre's eyes glazed slightly, and his smile was a little goofy, if only for a moment. 'Stunning,' he thought as she approached him with her swift, graceful gait, arms open.The two hugged briefly, saying hello, and Dorothy turned her white cheek for Quatre to kiss, which he did without hesitation.

Pulling away from Quatre, Dorothy smiled and said, "Quatre Raberba Winner, how are you?"

"Absolutely wonderful, Dorothy Catalonia.And you?"

"Splendid, but I must ask you a favor," she said, taking off her hat and walking toward Rashid."Fire your butler, here, so that I can steal him."A deliciously wicked smile graced her lips.

Quatre chuckled and looked toward his faithful servant.Only he, who had known Rashid for years, saw a flattered blush form beneath the large man's thick beard."You must be joking!I can't even get him to take a vacation."Quatre's remark made Rashid blush even more.

Then, with a twinkle in her eye, Dorothy said, "you give me no choice; I'll simply have to marry into the family."There was a silent beat before, "good help is _so_ hard to find these days," and there was light laughter.

"Unless you want to take your vacation right now, Rashid, would you please bring us some tea?"Quatre joked, already adopting Dorothy's jocular air.

"Right away, Master Quatre.Can I take your hat to your room with the rest of your belongings, Miss Dorothy?"

"Yes, of course.Thank you so much."

And with that Rashid left the study to the two young blonds.They examined each other appraisingly before resuming conversation."Please, do sit down, Miss Dorothy.What shall we do today?"

"Whatever you like, _Master_ Quatre," Dorothy replied, sitting in an armchair and offering him a coy smile.

"Well, there's croquet, horse back riding, boating--"

"And death from boredom!Let's go into town to the new bistro and listen to all the horrible gossip.Some of it will be about us," Dorothy suggested excitedly.Quatre only responded with an admonishing look."Don't be so dull.Besides, I know the owner.He'll put us behind some huge potted plant, so no one will know we're eavesdropping."

"Oh, fine.Tea, change, and go in for a late lunch.You really are so persuasive.But, over tea, let us discuss something non-scandalous.Something like…."

"Philosophy!" Dorothy interjected when Quatre paused to think.Her eyes twinkled irresistibly at the thought of a lovely intellectual battle."Pick your poison.Knowledge, death, the meaning of life, justice, morality, whatever.You pick."

Quatre was both horrified and enticed by the manic glitter in her gorgeous lavender-gray eyes. 'How can I resist?But she'll make a fool of me, then I'll never have a chance.Chance at what?'At length he finally said, "no, not philosophy.Do a tarot card reading for me while we have tea," thinking this idea was safer.

Dorothy's lips parted into a feral grin, and Quatre knew he was doomed."Very well, Master Quatre, but first let's serve the tea.Here it is."

"Thank you, Rashid.That will be all for now, except we shall be lunching in town in about two hours.Have the car ready."

"Yes, Master Quatre," Rashid said with a slight bow."Miss Dorothy," he added with a larger bow before leaving the study.

"Well, Miss Dorothy, milk and sugar?"

"Yes, please, two lumps of sugar," Dorothy said with a hint of something in her voice that made Quatre blush.

Author's notes:This is going to be a long one.I started it while I was reading _Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy, so if you've read that book you may be able see it's influence.I don't think there's too much OOCness, is there? I'm open to suggestions as to what direction I should take this.This is my first fic EVER, but hopefully it won't be the last.I'm looking for ideas for new fics as well as some one to run ideas by.PLEASE review; I'm desperate for attention.Thanks ~_^


	2. And the cards say...

Author's notes: Wow

Author's notes:Wow!Thank you for the sudden and positive feed back.I really appreciate it.To Hiashi, I definitely see some shonen-ai in my future works.And to Sylver, I'm so glad you got the subtle perverted humor; there will be more treats in that department soon.I hadn't planned on working on this so soon, but since y'all want more, here it is.By the way, the tarot card reading in this section is accurate, granted I planned it out, but hey it's a plot device; in other words, the cards do mean what I say they do (it's a twisted hobby my friends and I have).

Disclaimer:I forgot this last time, but I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything for that matter.I'm a minor, and I live in Virginia, so all of my stuff really doesn't belong to me (its my parents'), but I digress….

Dorothy sipped her tea delicately while she watched Quatre shuffle the tarot cards.The cards were larger than a normal playing deck and took some getting used to.Therefore, she smirked as the angelic blond sitting on the floor opposite her knit his brows, as if willing the cards not to slip out of his hands.She laughed out-right when he said, "I can pilot a Gundam, play the violin and piano, and fence, but I can't shuffle cards?!"

"Don't worry about that, Master Quatre.Just concentrate on what you want the cards to address," she said soothingly, although not without an obvious tone of amusement.Her kindness only served to distract him further, and he looked up to lock eyes with her.Even Dorothy, in all her infinite calmness, had not anticipated this, and was equally as taken into the gaze as Quatre.She quickly regained her composure and smirked at him, asking, "can I have the cards now, please?"

Quatre nodded numbly and gave her the cards.He finally returned to reality with the first crisp snap of a card being placed on the coffee table between them."The Fool," Dorothy began, "represents you current situation.You're wondering, somewhat aimlessly.Lost and naïf, but happy and hopeful.How very you, Master Quatre."

Quatre smiled weakly, considering his life and saw how very right she was."Ha!The Queen of Cups represents the nature of upcoming events and/or obstacles.She is a fair woman, the perfect spouse and a good mother.Why, Master Quatre, it looks as though love is headed your way…especially since the best that can be hoped for is the Sun, which represents marriage.Now, let's see if we can't figure something out about this mystery woman by looking at your past.The distant past is represented by the Tower, the card of destruction.Well, it's fairly obvious that the war is affecting your life these days.The Hermit reversed is the recent past and that means fear or unreasoned caution.Now, what could that mean?"She asked, genuinely perplexed, staring intently at the cards.

Quatre looked at the top of her head and blushed.'How does she know I'm afraid?Is this all about her?What am I talking about?!I'm so confused!'

Dorothy looked up to see a strange glint in Quatre's eyes."Does any of this make sense to you?Honestly, I'm a bit confused.How disappointing.I'm usually so good at this.Moving on, the sphere of upcoming event falls under the seven of Cups.Natural forces."She smirked cheekily and looked up at Quatre with just her eyes.Of course, the young Arab turned a furious shade of red."The Page of Rods, that's you.It means you are a faithful man and lover.Your influence on others is the Queen of Rods.You make a woman loving and honorable, most interesting.Your inner hopes are represented by the two of Cups.You want love and passion.My, my, not as innocent as you seem, eh?"

By this time, Quatre was incredibly uncomfortable and had not stopped blushing since the seven of Cups.He impatiently awaited the next and final card with baited breath.He found no relief as Dorothy's pristine white hands turned over the card that was to represent the final outcome in this reading.With triumph in her voice, Dorothy announced, "The Lovers:love, attraction, overcoming obstacles.You're going to win over some ice queen with your irresistible charms, Master Quatre.May I offer my congratulations.Well, let's go get ready for eavesdropping.Dress nicely, it is a high-brow place we're going to."

Quatre stood and offered Dorothy his hand to help her off of the floor.She accepted his aid with a lovely smile.Slowly Quatre recovered his senses and was speaking intelligently by the time he and Dorothy reached the door to the study.Soon, he was leading her through the halls of the mansion laughing and joking.The two parted at the door to Dorothy's guest room with promises to meet in a few minutes in the foyer.


	3. The library

Dorothy sat patiently in a large armchair in the parlor just off the foyer.Quatre had been detained by an "urgent business call" from Iria, giving Dorothy just enough time to wander through the mansion's impressive library, choose a book, and begin reading.It was really only half of an hour's worth of delay, but Dorothy was never one to waste time.

Her quick eyes, which were so well trained for battle, voraciously took in the contents of the library.She noted, with much pleasure, an entire shelf labeled "Quatre's Books," and she noted, with much more pleasure, the items on the shelf.At eye-level, she saw worn copies of _The Prince_, _The Catcher in the Rye_, and most ironically _War and Peace_.Smiling, she perused the upper shelves, noting _The Bell Jar_, _The Canterbury Tales_, and most surprisingly the _Karma Sutra_.Laughing, she crouched down to the lower shelves, where she made the best find in an entire set of the seven Harry Potter books.She deftly removed the third book, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_, and hurried to start reading in the parlor while waiting for Quatre to finish getting ready for lunch.

She hadn't gotten very far, when Rashid interrupted her."Master Quatre is ready to leave now, Miss Dorothy," he told her.He held the library door open while she stood up and straightened her white dress.Of course, this was a different dress, a slightly more formal dress with delicate beading on the mesh that lined the top and hem.She still looked like an ethereal being, as she glided through the door and into the foyer.

The foyer was a lovely room with a high-vaulted ceiling and crystal chandelier.Beautiful works of art graced the walls with gilded frames.The floor was impeccable, white marble, as was the grand staircase that led to the mezzanine.However, Dorothy noticed none of this, for it was outshined by something far more beautiful…actually, some one far more beautiful:Quatre.He was wearing a classic two-piece suit in dark blue.The jacket was open, revealing an immaculate white dress shirt, which he wore without a tie and with the top two buttons undone.

It was then that Dorothy took a moment to appreciate the changes that the years had made in Quatre.He had gone from a sweet-looking cherub to a devastating Adonis in the five years since the war.He was now well over six feet tall with broad shoulders and a strong(er) jaw line.No mistakes about it; he was now a man.None of this was new to Dorothy, for they had seen each other at Heero and Relena's wedding; she just liked looking him.

It was actually a few months before at the wedding when Dorothy had decided that something had to be done.She had caught the bouquet, and he the guarder.As he shyly slid the guarder up her leg, she felt electricity at the touch of his fingers.She could think of nothing else for days.For the first time in her life, she had no clue what she should do because she had no clue what she wanted.She couldn't devise a conniving scheme.She couldn't manipulate.All of the skills, which she had perfected for navigating the treacherous waters of Society, completely failed her.She didn't understand.Then it hit her like thunder; she didn't understand because she was in the uncharted territory from which no one returned unscathed.She had entered the realm in which her heart followed its own volition, not her commands.After much internal struggle, she decided to go with the flow, be spontaneous, and (as much as she loathed the expression) follow her heart.And so, the damned thing led her here, to Quatre's mansion, to his foyer, to the spot where she now stood admiring this entity that fascinated her so and reminded her of her father.

She felt oddly light as she approached Quatre.She smiled.He offered his arm to her, and she eagerly took it.Smiling at each other, the two fairly skipped down the front steps and to the car.Quatre opened the passenger side door for Dorothy, and she felt inexplicably giddy at this, but she hid it well.Her host jogged around the front of the silver BMW and sat himself behind the wheel.They began to drive towards town, with Dorothy giving directions and a description of the bistro's menu.They arrived at the restaurant in the same euphoric state in which they had left the estate.Somehow, Dorothy felt as if something very important was about to happen.

Author's Notes:I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to write this.School was just kicking my butt.Expect the next chapter this weekend.I've been thinking about this next part of the story _forever_.Again, thanks for the praise, and keep it coming (I have low self-esteem).To be honest, I don't know where this is gonna end up, so if you have a suggestion or request e-mail me.All I know is that there will be a happy ending!I like ready some angst, but writing it depresses me too much.Well… review already! 


	4. The late lunch

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing, and I never will

Disclaimer:I still don't own Gundam Wing, and I never will.Unless, of course, through some strange circumstance, I'm a distant relative of whoever does own it, and by some disaster the rest of the family dies, in which case, I would inherit it.

Author's Notes:This is the idea that first infected my brain while I was reading_ Anna Karenina_.I think that I might end up boring the crap out of everyone with this chapter, so just bare with me; it's all Tolstoy's fault.Well, not all Tolstoy.If you wanted to find the original party at fault, you'd probably have to pin it on John Locke…oops, getting boring already.Sorry, I had my World Studies exam today.Anywho, on with the fic, and don't forget to review.I'm getting very disappointed with the lack of feed-back lately, but then again y'all must be very disappointed with my lack of writing lately.

Dorothy and Quatre made a quiet entrance.The only people who even noticed were the members of the restaurant staff.After a brief conversation with the maitre d' in fluent Spanish, Dorothy obtained the table behind a huge potted plant, as she had promised Quatre earlier.While taking a round about route to said table (so as to keep a low profile and make eavesdropping easier), Dorothy began speaking to Quatre in perfect French."I know your Spanish is atrocious, but we can't speak English.We're going to be sitting near Julia Rothschild, and if we speak English, she'll be able to understand us."

Quatre responded in equally perfect French, "won't she understand us even if we speak French?"

Dorothy let loose her charming, bell-like laugh."You must be joking!That ill-bred cow couldn't even identify a foreign language if she heard it, let alone understand it.That's the most hilarious thing about her:she walks around calling everyone she doesn't like uncultured, when she only speaks one language.English.Not even the Queen's English, but whatever it is they speak on Long Island.It's perfectly laughable," she ranted in her musical French accent.

Quatre rolled his eyes at how perfectly snobby his companion sounded, but he had to smile at the truth of her words.While he tried to think of a way to change the subject tactfully, the waiter seated them behind a very large potted plant indeed.From their table, he noticed that several, presumably private conversations were perfectly audible.

Again, Dorothy's voicing turned from French to flowing Spanish.She ordered wine and soup before dismissing the waiter.Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but Dorothy raised a single finger to silence him.She then cocked her head and listened, as if she were a singer trying to find her pitch after a tuning fork had been struck.Almost imperceptibly she turned her head taking in the gist of each audible conversation, one at a time.Then her eyes sparked wickedly, and she grinned broadly.She had struck gold, and Quatre kissed any chance of a meaningful conversation good-bye.

Saying nothing, she pointed to the plant, indicating to Quatre that he should listen to the conversation, which was taking place on the other side.Quatre obeyed the silent command and was rewarded with a very interesting conversation indeed."Well, sure she's aristocracy, but she's so ill-mannered.I mean really, going of to war at, what, sixteen.How uncivilized!And the way she throws herself at an eligible bachelor handy.Her mother and father must be spinning in their graves!"

"To be sure.Especially now that she's trying to catch that Winner boy."Quatre began to recognize the voices.The first was unmistakably Julia Rothschild, with her Long Island accent, and the second was one ofher indistinct friends.

"Really, the two of them don't belong together.She is a shrew, and you can just tell she wants him for his money."

"What does she need more money for?She has two estates: the one near here and the one outside of Frankfurt.If I didn't know any better, I'd think she killed off her family just for the money!"

"Now, you really shouldn't say that," Julia replied.Quatre felt relieved, thinking that she would stand up for his…what was Dorothy to him?He didn't have time to ponder that point before the gossip continued."But she is just the kind who would marry _new money_ and a non-Christian for the sake of her own bank account.Those are his only two faults, but I'm going to overlook them just to save the poor boy."

"And how are you planning on doing that," the friend giggled.

"Naturally, I shall simply find him some one more suitable.Now, really, I feel so sorry for the poor dear, I'm going to play match-maker.My daughter Kitty would be just perfect, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes!They would have such lovely children…," and so the conversation wagged on.

Quatre was fuming, smoke practically pouring of his cute little ears.He looked over at Dorothy, expecting to see an equally indignant face.Instead, he was met with a deviously delighted Dorothy.Confused, he began to question her in rapid French, "how can you be laughing at this?"

Giggling, she replied, "how can you not be laughing at this?"She continued to laugh with one hand pressed against her heaving chest and the other against her smiling lips."I'm just so wicked that I'm going to further corrupt your pagan little soul, and Kitty Rothschild is your only hope for salvation."Quatre began to see the ludicrous humor inherent in that sentence, and he, too, laughed.

The pair ate their lunch, and planned out Quatre's salvation bythe young Miss Rothschild.Kitty,as they both agreed, was really a very nice girl, but that was about all she had going for her.Even if she had had more in her favor, her mother always neglected to recognize one fact, of which the rest of Society was perfectly aware.Kitty was head over heels in love with one of the stable boys at Belmont, back on Long Island.Having completed their lunch and wine, and after much mocking of Julia Rothschild, Quatre and Dorothy decided to make their final move of the afternoon.Quatre actually thought of it.To embarrass Julia, despite how proficiently she was doing so herself, they stood upon completing lunch and began speaking in English, very loudly.

"Well Miss Dorothy, I must say that was a lovely lunch."

"Made all the lovelier by your company Master Winner."

Such small talk continued as they walked around the huge potted plant, arm in arm, for the entire restaurant to see.Turning casually, Dorothy gave Julia and her cohort a malicious grin and said, "oh! Julia how wonderful to see you.I thought I heard you voice, but then my ears started to burn a little and I had a sudden sneezing fit, so I couldn't be sure.I will see you at Master Quatre's party, won't I?I do so look forward to it."Then she added in her perfect French accent, which Julia had not doubt heard from behind the large potted plant, "A Bientôt!"Then she and Quatre hurried out of the restaurant in obviously high spirits.

Meanwhile, Julia Rothschild glared daggers at the retreating couple's backs.She muttered through clenched teeth, "Dorothy Catalonia, you will not get what you want this time…."

"Did you see the look on her face?!" Quatre was fixed in a state of amazed admiration for Dorothy.She had proven herself as bold as he could have hoped."She was petrified.She probably thought you were going to call in some Mobile Dolls!"

Dorothy smiled to cover her inner pain."I was seriously considering that proposition," she said in a convincingly amused voice, but then she fell silent.'How could he think I was kind when I do things like that?I can't help it, but I want to be who he thinks I am.He's just like Father.He thought I was a good little girl, and I wanted to be so badly, just for him.I'm such a disappointment.Why can't I live up to people's expectations of me.'

Quatre noted the silence and turned to look at the girl sitting in the passenger's seat.At first he thought it was the late afternoon light reflecting out of her eyes, and he began to speak, "Dorothy?"She turned to face him.Tears were silently and steadily flowing down her snow white cheeks.Quatre was struck down to the very fiber of his being at this tender sight.

"Don't you say a damned thing.I don't want your sympathy.I just want them to stop."Dorothy spoke softly and without choking, as her tearful orbs remained locked with his shocked eyes.

Quatre broke away from her gaze briefly to look at the road.When he looked back at his weeping angel, her eyes were trained on the road straight ahead of them, and her hands were folded demurely in her lap.He reached over and grabbed the hand nearest to him.Her eyes remained trained on the road straight ahead of her.He raised the white hand to his lips and kissed it gently.Her eyes remained trained on the road straight ahead of her. Quatre diligently watched the road for the rest of their journey, trying to see what Dorothy saw and holding her hand tenderly.Within the last mile of travel, Dorothy stopped her silent crying.

When they arrived at the mansion, Quatre helped Dorothy out of the car.She seemed incredibly weak…not weak, but, rather, tired.She was not the woman whom he had met in the Sank Kingdom; she was not the woman who had stabbed him on Libra; she was not the woman with whom he had just had lunch.He hardly knew this woman, having only sensed her presence within that other Dorothy.Quatre continued to escort Dorothy in silence, all the way up to her room, where she still could not support herself.He continued to escort her into her room and helped her on to the bed, pulling the sheets up over her.

She was suddenly struck with a memory of her father doing just this.They had been at a party when she was very little.She had tripped while dancing, and the other children had laughed at her.She managed through the rest of the evening, but once she was in the car, alone with her father, she began to cry those same silent tears."I just want them to stop," she had said.Her father held her hand the rest of the way home and helped her to her bed.As Dorothy lay there, looking up at Quatre she remembered her father doing the same thing and what she had said to him."Please stay.Just until I fall asleep.Please," and the tears began again.

Quatre sighed and kicked of his shoes.He tool off his dark blue jacket and took his suspenders off his shoulders, as he walked to the other side of the bed. The late Catalonia did the same in Dorothy's memory.They pulled the covers back and got into bed the same way: first they sat, then pulled their legs up, then leaned back, then rolled over to face her back.An arm surrounded Dorothy and pulled her back against a strong warm body.She closed her eyes and remembered no more.Not meaning to, Quatre soon joined the girl in his arms in sleeping.

I am wicked sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished, but y'all love it, right?Now is the time for input.That's right, I'm taking requests (mostly because I don't know where to go from here, but hey)!XOXO and all that stuff.


	5. Morning after

Disclaimer: Guess what…I still don't own Gundam or any of its characters

Disclaimer:Guess what…I still don't own Gundam or any of its characters!Amazing, but true.

Author's Notes:Again, I'm sorry about the delay in writing this, but inspiration has been avoiding me like the plague.In fact, it still hasn't visited me, but I'm going out hunting with my laptop and inspiration-catching net (like a butterfly net, but with fewer holes).Please forgive me if this sucks butt, and if you like Outlaw Star, read the fic I'll be posting about it soon.As always, I have low self-esteem (though it's been gradually raising lately for reasons with which I shall not bore you), and I need you to review, even if you already have.Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy y'all's requests and be pleasing.Shibby!

Dorothy's Point of View

When I woke up, I was very warm.I usually detest warmth and heat, but this warmth, which was pressing up against my back and holding me close to itself, was comfortable.It made me not feel cold inside, just like when Papa let me crawl into bed with him early in the morning.I smiled and curled into the warmth a little more.'Just a few more minutes' sleep,' I thought, my voice sounding sleep-rough even in my mind.I was just then beginning to doze again, when the warmth said, "humph," and pulled me still closer to itself.It yawned and sighed, then began to speak in a deep voice, "good morning, Miss Dorothy.Did you sleep well?"

My eyelids snapped up, nearly audible I swear, like window shades.I was swept up in a torrent of emotions in that moment when I realized what—rather who—the warmth was.I loved the way his voice rumbled in his chest and how I could feel it right down to my toes.I was shocked that I woke up to that thunderous angel voice.I was angry that he had stayed in my bed all night.I was embarrassed at what the servants were going to think and, no doubt, say.Mostly, I was glad that he was there.I felt like crying again, but I had a horrible headache and sore eyes from the last crying I'd had.I struggled but at last found words to respond."Better than I have in years."Only after I said it, did I realize how true it was.Regaining my precious composure, which Quatre had been tearing to shreds since my arrival, I rolled over in his arms to face him and asked, "and I trust that you slept well, too?" 

"Actually, I didn't.Holding the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth since Helen of Troy can have that effect on a man."I must have stared back at him with a blank face because he continued, "I'm just joking.I slept wonderfully.It felt like we fit…."He trailed off and looked at me in much the same way I was regarding him.Silently and appreciatively.

He looked like Cupid must have when he woke up next to Psyche.His blond hair was mussed, but adorably so.His eyes were bright, though not fully awake.His shirt was rumbled. His suspenders were off of his shoulders, lying on his legs, which were still incased by the dark blue pants (also wrinkled).I felt something fall off the shelf inside of me and shatter.The bottom of my stomach fell out, and my composure went with it. I swear, there was never a more beautiful sight anywhere in the universe.I began to wonder why he was admiring me.I must have looked a fright with my tangled hair and day-old make-up.Again I wanted to cry, but this time for joy that such a lovely cherub thought that I was lovely too.

Quatre's Point of View

I couldn't stop making an ass of myself.First I had said she was as beautiful ad Helen of Troy, and now I was staring at her like she was some kind of circus oddity.Not that she looked like one at all! She was breath-taking, a little worse for wear, but breath-taking nonetheless.The words angel, goddess, nymph, Venus, siren all leapt to my mind, but they were all to base to describe my Dorothy.She was without equal that morning.Tangled hair, snow-white skin, stormy and swollen lavender-gray eyes, quivering red lip.Finally, I saw the real Dorothy, and she was perfect.How I did love to see her vulnerable like that, in my arms, begging for affection and love.I always loved to see her strong with her rapier wit at the ready, but that sweet, lost child I held in my arms that morning I love as well. I knew that Dorothy was hiding within the caustic armor, and I reveled in seeing her.I longed to kiss her but perished the thought.She was still learning to be this girl, and I'd be damned if I hurt her.Oh but, her cherry lips were tempting.I could feel her breath; she was breathing heavily.I paused a moment to hear her melodic pant and heard another in tune with it.When had I run out of breath?Why did her eyes look so cloudy?Why was she closing them?Why was she raising her face toward mine?Oh Allah!

No One's Point of View

Both felt that nervous pleasure, the euphoric rush just before a kiss.Dorothy flushed and closed her eyes, stopping millimeters away from Quatre's lips. 'Please, meet half way, just one more time,' she thought as they hovered barely separated for that eternity in a moment.

He felt that words were necessary, but couldn't find any.He thought quickly, just as impatient to kiss as Dorothy was.The only words he could land upon he whispered, lips brushing together as he did so, "I love you."

Dorothy clenched her eyes tighter shut, and tears slid down her cheek.Quatre decided to end the sweet misery.He closed the rest of the space between their lips.She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, while he set one hand around her waist and used the other to hold the back of her head.The kiss was sweet, but soon they long for more than the pressing together of lips….

Dun, dun, dun!What will happen now?I don't think I'll do a lemon (yet), but things could get citrusy.If they do, I'll bump the rating up, and there'll be a big old warning at the top so you'll know what to expect.Tell me what you think.


	6. Almost there...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything else I might make reference to that other people own

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything else I might make reference to that other people own.Wow, that made sense (sarcasm).

Authors' Notes:Oh my God, I suck soooo much!I'm wicked sorry that I haven't posted anything in forever.You see, I've been getting ready to go off to college, and on top of that my family moved from Virginia to Missouri.Thanks for your support.

Last Time on "I Love Lucy":

Both felt that nervous pleasure, the euphoric rush just before a kiss.Dorothy flushed and closed her eyes, stopping millimeters away from Quatre's lips. 'Please, meet half way, just one more time,' she thought as they hovered barely separated for that eternity in a moment.

He felt that words were necessary, but couldn't find any.He thought quickly, just as impatient to kiss as Dorothy was.The only words he could land upon he whispered, lips brushing together as he did so, "I love you."

Dorothy clenched her eyes tighter shut, and tears slid down her cheek.Quatre decided to end the sweet misery.He closed the rest of the space between their lips.She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, while he set one hand around her waist and used the other to hold the back of her head.The kiss was sweet, but soon they longed for more than the pressing together of lips….

And picking up where we left off:

Quatre made the first advance.He stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked the perimeter of Dorothy's swollen lips.A startlingly bold offensive, which merited an equally audacious counter-attack.Dorothy used her own tongue to pull his into her mouth, beginning a sensual sparring match.Once a stalemate (however pleasurable) became apparent, Quatre opted for new tactics; he didn't want to be stuck getting nowhere, again.

He released Dorothy's mouth and made a path of light kisses across her cheek to her ear.He sucked and nibbled lightly on the lobe, and Dorothy tilted her head back with a sigh of satisfaction.Quatre then went on to lavish the newly exposed skin of the neck with a litany of soft, hot kisses.He moved lower, toward her collar bone, until he encountered the beaded mesh of her dress.Deciding that this was unacceptable, Quatre let his hands trail down Dorothy's sides, down to the hem of her dress. He lifted it all the way up to where her shoulder blades rested on the mattress, then said, in a husky voice, "sit up."

Surprisingly, Dorothy obeyed the brief command.A moment later, she found herself in Quatre's arms, wearing only her panties.She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, while looking straight into his eyes.Once his shirt was open, Quatre pulled Dorothy against him, and she set her head in the crook of his neck.He ran his hand down the golden cape of hair covering her back, and he was trembling."We can stop now, if you want to," he whispered into her ear.

"I think that might be a good idea."

::knock, knock, knock::

"Master Quatre, I'm sorry to…uh, interrupt you, sir, but guests are beginning to arrive," Rashid's voice was clear and deep, even through the thick, oak door.

Dorothy and Quatre exchanged worried looks, before Dorothy burst out laughing.Quatre failed to see what was so amusing. "I'm going to get ready now.Your bathroom is through that door; I suggest you be ready to help me receive company in a few minutes," Quatre said with a cold tone.

Dorothy continued to laugh, as she walked across the room, arms crossed to cover her chest."Yes, dear."

"And stop laughing!"

"Yes, dear."She stopped laughing and closed the bathroom door, only to start again.

Quatre sighed and stepped out of the guest room, looking down and walking right into some one who was wearing all black.Behind this black-clad figure, there was a distinctly feminine giggle.'Oh, shit' was all he could think before a loud, and all too familiar voice, began speaking.

"Way to go, Q-man!So, who's in there, huh?I bet she's a real hot, Arabian chick, am I right?So how's about introducing me to her, if you know what I mean?"Quatre resigned himself and looked up to see Duo winking suggestively.

Then…

"Alright, Shinigami," Hilde said, grabbing her boyfriend's ear."That's enough of that.But, seriously, who is she Quatre?" she asked excitedly, releasing Duo.The young couple looked at Quatre with the same eager, curious expression.

Sighing in defeat, Quatre replied, "Dorothy Catalonia."

::dramatic music::What will happen now that the cat(alonia) is out of the bag?Tune in next time… which will be much sooner than this time… you know what I mean.Later.


	7. Back to normal

Several silent beats passed after two jaws hit the marble floor of the hallway.Sighing and shaking his head, Quatre began to walk in the direction of his room.Duo and Hilde exchanged looks, and Hilde started to sputter.

"Babe, you stay here.I'll go find out what's going on," Duo said reassuringly to his still shocked girlfriend.He began to run to catch up with Quatre."Hey, Q-man, wait up!"Falling in step with his friend, "You mean that you just slept with the chick you stabbed you nearly to death?"

Quatre suddenly became frustrated with the entire situation."Yes, Duo, but that's all we did.Sleep."

"Then why is your shirt open?"

Quatre looked down to see his bare chest.At first he didn't know how to respond.Then he decided to shift attention away from himself."You really are a simple creature, Duo."

"Me? Simple?I'm not the one following my 'fencing foil' into enemy territory, if ya' know what I mean?"

The blond stopped abruptly."Fencing foil?Where to you get this crap?"

"It all comes from my fertile little mind," Duo replied proudly, with an extremely broad smile.

With eyes turned heavenward, Quatre inquired, "Allah, what is this?A test?I mean Duo, no sex?It's like high school!"Then turning back to his laughing companion, "Hilde's and your room is two doors down on the left.I think you should let her lay down for a while, before more people start to get here."

"Good idea, Q-man!"Significant winking. Eyes rolling in response.Duo fairly skipped down the hall toward a still shocked Hilde."Hey, babe…."His voice trailed out of Quatre's mind as the two parted ways.

Quatre finally made it back to his room.Leaning his back on the door, he sighed.He thought of Dorothy, her lavender-gray eyes, her golden hair, her snowy skin, her shapely body, and his thoughts quickly charged toward the impure.'Dorothy….'He shook the thoughts out of his head and began to prepare for the upcoming day.He had to prepare for the barrage of questions which he would, no doubt, be fielding.'Duo has such a big mouth.At least it's only friends that are coming today.I need to figure this all out before the ball, though…."Quatre let the thought trail off and hastened to get ready.'Cold shower, light clothes, no thinking about how Dorothy is so obedient when I have her underneath me—ah! Stop that!Get ready!'Still hot and bothered, Quatre decided to accede to his better judgment, for now.

When the host finally joined his guests on the patio behind the house, he found that they had multiplied in his brief absence.Dorothy was sitting off to the left with Relena, framed by the foliage of the wisteria growing along the patio railing.Relena was talking excitedly, and Dorothy listened attentively, while somehow appearing aloof.The aloofness distressed Quatre, but he did not have time to consider why, as Duo came up to him put an arm around his shoulder and began dragging the blond toward another group of people.Turning his attention to these people, Quatre found himself surrounded by Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei.Then he saw Hilde, Catherine, and Sally sitting on the right side of the patio, all extremely involved in a jolly conversation.Before being swept up in conversation, Quatre spared another look at Dorothy, who was now smiling with Relena.Dorothy looked up and locked eyes with Quatre briefly, and then he saw it.The coldness.The frost that had covered her entire demeanor returned.That was all Quatre could manage to understand, as he allowed himself to assume a similar mask.That of the care-free, rich, affable host.


	8. More guests

Author's notes:  I did not appreciate the latest reviews from some people!  You know who you are.  Shame on you for expecting such a quickly resolved plot and pressuring me to write a lemon!  I'm very disappointed.  However, I have decided that it would be unfair to punish those who have been well behaved just because _some_ individuals were bad.  There's still no lemon, so there.  There is more coming, so just calm yourselves.  As always, reviews make me write faster ^_^

            "Now that you're here, Q-man, maybe Relena'll tell us this big secret she's been keeping,"  Duo spit out excitedly, ushering the group toward where Relena and Dorothy sat.  "C'mon, Relena!  Tell us now!"

            Relena looked at Dorothy and smiled.  Then she looked up at Heero, who had suddenly appeared behind her, and smiled even brighter.  "Well, Heero, do you want to tell them or shall I?"  Heero jerked his head, indicating that she could say it.  "Alright, then," Relena began as she stood up.  She put her hand on her stomach, which was bulging ever so slightly.  "The big secret is that Heero and I are going to have a baby."

            Excited shrieks and chuckle arose from the crowd.  Heero was patted on the back several times by Duo and once or twice by the other men.  Relena was inundated with hugs from every female, Duo and Quatre.  Enthusiastic conversation filled the air.

            "That's wonderful!  Congratulations, both of you,"  Quatre beamed.

            "Can I be the godfather?!  Can I? Can I? Can I?"

            "Maxwell, who in his right mind would entrust the spiritual education and possible custody of his child to a fool like you?  I congratulate you.  May this be the first of many sons for you."

            "Oh, I hope not," Hilde chirped.  "If it's a girl, we can dress her up, and take her shopping for her prom dress, and plan her wedding…"

            Heero suddenly stiffened.  "Prom?  Wedding…." He grumbled through clenched teeth.

            "Oh, Hilde!  What if Relena and Heero's daughter married our son?  That would be so cool!"

            "Marry Duo's son?!"

            "Honey, calm down.  We don't even know if it's going to be a girl, and Duo and Hilde haven't had any children yet either."

            "Well, actually we have an announcement, too,"  Hilde began.  "Not only are Duo and I now engaged," she said, presenting a diamond ring on her left ring finger for inspection, "but we're going to have a baby too!"

            As the happy conversation continued, Quatre looked over to see a still icily detached Dorothy.  Suddenly, his mood become less ecstatic and more enraged.  'How can she do this again?  All of what happened last night, all of this happy news, it can't mean nothing to her.  Grrr!  Why is she doing this?!'  He decided to do something about all of this; he needed time to think and devise a plan of attack.  'Allah! I'm starting to think like her!  This _is_ war, and I shall win.'  "As much as I hate to break up this happy gathering, we have to prepare for the party tonight.  Well, I do anyway.  Trowa,"  the tall, dark-haired man looked toward his friend,  "would you mind helping me in my study?"

            Trowa raised a curious eyebrow, but simply stated, "sure, I'd be glad to," with a slightly questioning tone in his voice.

            "Well, if you'll excuse us then…."  The two young men departed from the group.

            Dorothy took hold of Relena's elbow.  "Miss Relena, let's go for a walk in the gardens.  I would very much like to speak with you."

            Relena smiled in return.  "Of course, Dorothy.  It's a lovely day for a walk."

            In Quatre's study, Trowa sat in a very comfortable wing-back chair, watching his best friend pace about the room gesticulating wildly and telling him a very strange story indeed.  He couldn't help but smile faintly as Quatre's face reddened in rage.  Trowa damn near laughed out loud when Quatre finished the story of the romantic encounters with Dorothy Catalonia and turned toward him, saying, "so what shall we do?  What is the plan of attack?"

            "Have you tried talking to her?"

            "Have I what?"  Quatre hadn't thought of that.  He automatically assumed that conflict with Dorothy could only be resolved through battle.

            "Quatre, you love her, right?" Trowa asked, still sitting calmly in the chair and resting his cheek on his fist.

            Quatre looked at Trowa as if he had just asked what 1+1 equals.  "Of course, I do!" Quatre roared.  "That's why I'm so damned angry at her!  I love her, but she won't have any part of it.  She just wants to keep on living her cold miserable life without me or anyone else.  Except maybe Relena…do you think she might be—"

            "No, Quatre, she isn't.  Remember this morning?  Clothes being pulled off?  Heavy snogging?"

            "Stop that.  That's unfair and you know it."

            "Whatever.  Look:  just tell her how you feel and that you can't stand to see her doing this to herself, blah, blah, blah.  Do it soon too; you have guests to entertain."

            "Okay, okay.  Where is she?"

            "I'm not sure."

            Out in the garden, a similar conversation was taking place between Dorothy and Relena.  "How do I get rid of him, Relena?  I cannot go around with some desperate little boy clinging to my dress, no matter how handsome and strong and sweet he might be….Damn!  I said that out loud, didn't I?" 

            Relena laughed at her now blushing friend.  "Yes, you did."  Relena's tone changed from amused to imploring, "oh, Dorothy, please don't do this."

            "Don't do what?" Dorothy asked indignantly.

            "Push Quatre away when you know that you love him.  You've been sad long enough.  He makes you happy; I can tell.  Who else could get the dress off of Dorothy Catalonia, the Heroine of the Battlefield?"  Dorothy blushed even more, and Relena laughed again.  "That's what I thought.  He's everything any girl would want: sweet, rich, cute, talented, and, most importantly, in love with you.  Give the boy a chance.  Although, I guess he's not really a boy anymore is he.  I mean 20 years old with broad shoulders, defined muscles—"

            "And that's not all that's grown," Dorothy chimed in with a wicked grin.  Both young women sighed heavily.

            "I tell you, if I hadn't met Heero first…m'm…."

            "Relena…" Dorothy said menacingly.

            Relena jumped and blushed, covering her mouth with a delicate hand.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  Anyway, talk to him.  Tell him how you feel.  I'm sure that it will work out wonderfully.  I had better find Heero before he starts thinking that you kidnapped me as part of some evil plan."  Relena stood up carefully and began to walk away when Dorothy's voice stopped her.

            "Relena, thank you."

            She smiled a knowing smile and said, "oh, it was nothing.  I'm just using my motherly wisdom a little early."  Both friends smiled at that comment, and Relena disappeared into the garden, looking for her husband.  Soon after that, Dorothy found herself wandering back to her room.

            After his conversation, Quatre paced his study, thinking of exactly what he would say to Dorothy.  He hadn't really accomplished much besides getting even more wrapped around the axel.  Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.  He threw open the door to his study and began marching through the halls of his mansion, looking for Dorothy's room.  He burst through the door to find Dorothy sitting at her vanity, wearing a long white, silk dressing gown.  Hearing her door torn open surprised Dorothy, and she jumped around to face the intruder.  Seeing it was Quatre, she sighed a breath of relief and placed her hand over her racing heart.

            "Quatre, you scared me—" she managed to say before Quatre's growling voice interrupted her.

            "Be quiet!"  Dorothy opened her eyes wide in shock.  "Don't say a word until I've finished."  His voice was strong and angry as he began pacing the room.  "You are a wonderful, beautiful person, Dorothy.  You deserve to be happy and loved by a perfect man, but he doesn't exist.  So you're stuck with me!"

            Dorothy couldn't help but laugh.  "Yes, dear."

            Quatre continued as if she hadn't spoken.  "And I love you too much to watch you make yourself miserable any longer.  I," he pointed at his chest emphatically, "am going to make you the happiest woman alive because we are getting married, and we'll be together forever.  Do you understand?!"

            "Yes, dear," Dorothy repeated as she stood and walked over to Quatre, putting her arms around his neck and smiling up at him.

            Quatre was confused.  She was supposed to fight him.  "Really?"  Dorothy nodded in response.  "So you'll marry me?"  She nodded again.  Quatre let out an elated, triumphant yelp.  He lifted Dorothy up and spun her around.  All the while, both of them shrieked and laughed in celebration.


End file.
